


The King's Court

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Loki is King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're tired and fall asleep on Loki's throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Court

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [The King's Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255596) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



You made your way to the throne room, looking for Loki. You were so tired after a long day and you just wanted to cuddle up by him and go to sleep. But with him as king now, he didn’t have much time for you. At least that’s how you saw it.

“Loki?” You called. The throne room was empty. You sighed and walked up to his throne. He spent many hours sitting here, listening to people talk on and on. While you read or sparred or did something to keep you occupied. You missed the time you used to be able to spend with Loki. You set down in his throne and sighed.

“I’m just going to rest my eyes.” You yawned. You curled up in the throne and closed your eyes, falling asleep.

****

Loki came in and saw you asleep in his throne, and he could help but smile. His guards that had followed him started to head your way, to wake you up and send you to your room.

“Wait.” Loki said. He removed his cape and walked over to you. “Don’t you wake her.” He gently placed the cape on you.

“But my king, you have court soon…”

“So?” He asked. “Let’s make it a bit more…modern.” Loki laughed. The guards looked at each other, shrugged, then went about their duties.

****

You woke up later on, feeling the warmth of Loki’s cape on you. You smiled softly until you heard voice. Then you froze. You realized you weren’t alone in the room and you were scared Loki was going to be mad at you for falling asleep on his throne. You set up only to see a familiar pair of golden horns. The wearer was sitting on the steps.

“I understand the difficulties you and your people face.” He said. You didn’t listen to the rest of it. You just realized then that you were right in the middle of court, with Loki sitting at your feet. They were having an “informal” session. You sleepily rubbed your eyes and waited patiently for Loki to finish. Once the people had left, you stood up and walked towards the door, dragging Loki’s cape with you.

“Where are you going?” Loki said. You froze and slowly turned around to look at him.

“I…bed?” You said. “I’m sorry for falling asleep on your throne. I was hoping that I would get to spend a couple minutes with you today.” Loki walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you.

“Don’t be sorry. It was cute.” He said, kissing your forehead. “Let’s go to bed. I’m tired as I’m sure you are.” You smiled and snuggled into his chest as he walked you out of the throne room, cape still wrapped around you like a security blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed, I love fluffy things lol :P


End file.
